lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Grief (SVU)
Plot Episode plot Summary A dead girl is found outside a bar. The death, however, is ruled a suicide because the victim's boyfriend/boss probably raped her atleast 1 time but the victim's father, Ray Bevans, snaps on the side and vows revenge against his daughter's rapist. Ray kills the Alleged Rapist as the detectives were planning to Arrest & Interrogate the same Suspect again about Alleged Rape, but Warner accidentally told Ray that his daughter was forced to perform oral sex. Ray initially plans to kill himself afterward, but Stabler manages to talk him down. Stabler is forced to arrest Ray for his crime, but calls one of the best lawyers there is to defend him. Alex is sympathetic to him, but denies him a deal. After Ray reveals that Stabler let him know that the man was a rapist, Stabler is called to testify for the defense. Ultimately Ray is convicted of the murder, but does not regret his actions. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Viola Davis as Attorney Donna Emmett * Caren Browning as CSU Captain Judith Siper * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner * Sheila Tousey as Judge Danielle Larsen * Welly Yang as CSU Technician Georgie Guest cast * Joe Morton as Raymond Bevans * Paul Leyden as Perry Williams * D.J. Cotrona as Donovan Alvarez * Michele Hicks as Kimmie * Sophie Hayden as Mrs. Kligman * Matt Servitto as Fred Hopkins * Linda Powell as Julie White * Larry Cahn as Professor Schneider * David New as Dr. Thomas Allston * James Andrew O'Connor as Jake * Ralph Lucarelli as Kip * Josiah Early as Peter Kligman * Martha Millan as Lindsey Hay * Jerry D. O'Donnell as Officer O'Brien * Gerardo Rodriguez as Officer Ramirez * Dwayne Grayman as Jury Foreperson * Solange Sandy Groves as Danya * Theo Kogan as Club Girl * Amber Cather as Angela * Ed Bogdanowicz as ESU Sergeant Traynor References Vanessa Bevans Quotes *'Alex Cabot': Did you actually lawyer up for Ray Bevins? *'Elliot Stabler': He needed an attorney. *'Alex Cabot': So you called one of the best defense attorneys in town? Usually you get a confession instead of throwing up road blocks to protect the perps. *'Elliot Stabler': Ray Bevins is not a perp. *'Alex Cabot': He killed a man in cold blood. *'Elliot Stabler': He killed a sexual predator that you said we couldn't convict. *'Alex Cabot': I will not condone vigilantism. I am not going to let my compassion for Ray prevent me from doing my job. *'Elliot Stabler': Well, I did my job. I arrested him. He's all yours. ---- *'Alex Cabot': We have all thought that justice means 'an eye for an eye'. But is that justice? Does Perry Williams' family have the right to kill Ray Bevens? Does Ray Bevens' family now have the right to retaliate against Perry Williams? When would it stop? An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind. ---- Background information and notes *It is revealed that Maureen Stabler attends Hudson University. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes